Damn Your Eyes
by jerikataryn
Summary: Beth is a waitress at a local diner. It's quiet and not too busy. But when a stranger comes in and captivates Beth with his eyes and personality, her world is changed forever. Bethyl AU.
1. Late Nights

**In this story, Beth is going to be a little older at the age of 22. Daryl is around the same age, late 30's early 40's. But anyways, I've been tossing this idea around in my head for awhile and finally decided to write it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Hearth was a small diner set in the woods of Georgia. It didn't get many customers, but the few it did get were usually older folks which the staff knew by name. On this particular night, it was quiet, only a few people in the diner, sipping away at the coffee in their mugs. There was only one waitress working and a cook.

Her name was Beth Greene. She didn't mind working the overnight shift. She was covering a two hour time period until the usual waitress could make it in. Beth usually kept to herself, not very talkative and shy. She was a genuine southern belle, blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a tall, lean body.

She liked to read books of poetry, wear a lot of white and listen to acoustic music. She always thought she was a very plain person. Beth easily got lost in her mind while she was working. She would be thinking of another world, or be reciting poetry to herself. She would often be caught dancing, twirling around, her apron flaring out around her.

The older women in the diner would admire her youth and how absorbed she could be in her own mind. She was a breathe of fresh air, a cold drink of water. It was around eleven o'clock on this particular night and Beth's shift had just started.

She tied her apron over her waitress dress and tucked her bangs behind her ear. There were two people in the whole diner, a couple sharing cups of coffee in the corner booth, obviously in love and oblivious to the world.

Beth tidied up the counter with a rag and then sat down to doodle in her receipt booklet. She drew the normal clouds, diamonds, eyes, hearts, stars and other patterns all revolving around the sentence "dream of a new day." She chewed on the end of the pen, thinking about what to draw next while twirling a lock of her hair.

The tinkle of the bell had broken her concentration in the middle of drawing smiley faces – all with different expressions. Beth's eyes flickered up, meeting the customer at the door. It was a man, dressed warmly for the wintertime.

He approached the diner's counter and took a seat on one of the barstools. Beth ripped off the piece of doodled on paper and threw it in the waste can before approaching him. "Good evening," she said quietly and placed a menu down in front of him.

He smiled up at her, closed mouth and tired eyes. But such beautiful eyes. That was one of Beth's favorite things in the world – eyes. His were a beautiful shade of blue, only a little darker than her own eyes. Beth wasn't naïve, she noticed the tired bags under his eyes, the thinness of his lips and his overgrown hair. She still thought he was attractive. "What'll yah have to drink?" Beth asked curiously.

The man hunched his shoulders, the collar of his flannel jacket brushing against the stubble of his beard. "Just a coffee, black," he grunted at her. Beth gave a small nod and sauntered over to the coffee station where four coffee pots were, all of them steaming. She plucked one off of its hot plate and poured it into a clean mug.

She cast a look over her shoulder at the man she had never seen before this night. He intrigued her, and she didn't know why. Beth felt the hot liquid spill over the edge of the mug and burn her fingers. She tore her gaze away from the man and cleaned up the mug with a rag, sucked her finger a little and then walked back to her customer.

Beth set the mug down on a cork coaster in front of him. "Ready to order?" She asked, wiping her finger off on her apron and pulling out a pen. He nodded, taking a small sip of the scalding coffee.

"I'll have the steak, baked potato as the side, please," he said, folding the laminated menu shut and sliding it towards Beth. His eyes skirted over her name tag attached to her dress over her right breast. He thought the name suited her. Beth was an innocent name. He wondered if it was for Bethany of Elizabeth or just plain Beth.

Beth finished scratching down his order on her pad and smiled down at him. "It'll be out soon," she said, turning and disappearing into the kitchen. She handed the cook – a crotchety old man who never really talked to Beth – the order slip and returned to the main dining room.

She glanced to the corner booth where the young couple had been and saw their abandoned table. Beth scooted around the counter and headed towards the booth to clean up the mess they left behind. Her eyes only gave one look towards the man seated at the counter before making it to the booth.

He wore ripped corduroy jeans and clunky boots. She took him for a hunter or a farmer, but she couldn't be too sure. One of her regular customers, Donnie, dressed almost identically to this man and he was a banker. Beth pushed the man out of her thoughts.

Beth cleaned up the two mugs, only a bit of coffee still left in them and wiped down the table with a rag. She dumped the cooled off coffee down the sink and placed the mugs in the sudsy water for the dishwasher who came in a few hours later.

Beth scooted back behind the counter, pulling out her pen and paper again to doodle until his order was up. She couldn't help it, but she ended up sketching the man, cradling his coffee cup for the warmth that came off of it. It was a rough sketch done all in blue ink, but it allowed her to sneak glances at the stranger.

She wanted to commit his image to memory and this was the best way she knew how. She drew in the bangs that fell into his eyes, thinking the shade of blue ink was perfect to describe the man's eye color. Below her drawing of his upper body, Beth drew just an eye – his eye.

Small and squinty. She stole another look at the man and he was staring into his coffee. Beth wanted him to look up so she could get the shape of his eye just perfect, but he didn't. Beth huffed, fisting her hand under her chin. She folded the paper up and slipped it into the pocket of her apron.

Just as she did, the cook dinged the food bell and slid the man's steak and baked potato onto the metal landing zone. Beth reached for his food and placed it in front of him, who scooted his coffee aside to make room for his meal. "Could yah just cut into your steak for me?" Beth asked, shifting her weight from side to side.

The man nodded and cut into the meat, juices spilling out around the knife. He popped the wedge of meat into his mouth on the fork and chewed. "It's perfect, thank you," he said. Beth nodded and returned to her stool by the cash register.

He was a man of few words, but he was still polite. She watched as he ate, chewing slowly. He cast a glance her way and caught her staring. Beth quickly avoided his eyes and grabbed a book of poetry from under the counter. She flipped open to a random page and focused on the words printed on the page.

**_You_**

_You kissed my lips and I felt a flutter in my heart,_

_You touched my hand and lit a spark in my body,_

_You stared into my eyes and saw straight into my soul,_

_You put your arms around me and I was finally complete._

- _Laura Aguiar -_

Beth smiled at the small but meaningful poem. "Miss?" She heard. She looked up, meeting another blue gaze. It was the man calling her, seeing as they were the only two people in the dining room. "Bring your stool on over here," he suggested with a wave of his hand.

Heat bloomed in Beth's chest. What possibly could this man want to talk about? She has held conversation with the women who come in for breakfast, but this was different. Beth picked up her stool and set it down on the opposite side of the counter from the man.

He was already halfway through his steak and eaten some of his baked potato. "What're yah reading?" He asked, licking grease off of his finger.

Beth fidgeted on her stool, crossing her legs and balancing the book on her knee. "Oh, just a book a poetry," Beth said, fiddling with the end of the pages, running her nail over them. She smiled down at her hands, blushing.

"Read it to me, please. Only a few poems can make a woman blush like that," he said, hands hovering over his plate. He was staring at her. She didn't feel scrutinized under his gaze, but comfortable. Beth recited the poem to him and finished by closing the book once again.

The man nodded and smiled down at his hands. "What's your name?" Beth found herself asking. The man's tired eyes settled on hers. They looked like a storm, blue/grey and raging. They weren't angry, though.

"It's Daryl," he said, popping another wedge of meat into his mouth and chewed it methodically. Beth thought that was a nice name for him, it suited him. He looked like a Daryl. "And you're Beth," he said, stating the obvious. Beth smiled and nodded, tucking her loose hair behind her ear again.

Beth glanced down to see his coffee mug empty. She grasped the handle and returned to the coffee station to fill it up. It was such a simple conversation that they had shared, but she enjoyed it. She felt like she had known Daryl for years. She smiled to herself, but quickly gained a neutral façade when turning back to him.

She set his coffee down and he thanked her. "I'm finished, thank you," he said, pushing his plate forward an inch. Beth relieved him of the left over potato shell and placed the plate in the sink. "Can I ask you another question?" Even though he had asked her another question already. Beth nodded. "What were you drawing?"

Beth paled. He had been watching her, too. She couldn't tell him that she was sketching him, that would be weird. He was the first customer she decided to draw, ever. She wasn't the best artist, and she wasn't going to show him the small doodle she did of him. Beth lied, "eyes."

"Can I see?" He asked, eyeing her apron's pocket. He had seen her slip it in. There was a single eye on the paper, but it was his and she was sure he would notice. She shook her head, blushing again.

"I'd rather not, I'm not a very good artist. Just small doodles," she said, looking into his storming eyes. Daryl was about to open his mouth to say something else, but the door signaled someone else coming in. He shut his mouth quickly. Beth looked to had come in, but it was only her replacement; she was early. "Jeanine," she breathed, shoulders sagging slightly.

Jeanine's brow furrowed at the sight of Beth talking with a strange man. "I'm early, I know," she waved through air. "Kid actually fell asleep on time for once." She hurried behind the counter, placing a kiss on Beth's cheek. "I'll finish up here, you go on n' get," Jeanine ordered. "Get some sleep, oh, and thanks for covering for a bit."

Beth didn't have the courage to say anything to Jeanine in the moment, not in front of Daryl. All she did was nod and gather her things from under the counter. She could feel his eyes on her as she packed her stuff up in her small purse. Beth slipped on her jacket, fished her car keys out and excused herself from the diner without a goodbye to Daryl or Jeanine.


	2. Deals

**So it seems like you guys like this story! I'm glad! Enjoy this chapter (:**

* * *

The night was cold as Beth exited the small diner. Puffs of crystalline breathe billowed from Beth's mouth as she made her way towards her car. She drew her coat closer around her as she stuck the key into her door and twisted. It unlocked easily and Beth slid into the car, instantly wanting to turn on the heat.

She stuck the key into the ignition and turned the key, waiting for the engine to ignite. An odd whirring noise came from under the hood of the car and Beth let out a small groan. Her car wasn't starting again. This was a constant battle she had with her car. Though she had the job at the diner, she didn't nearly have enough to get her car fixed.

Her father had looked at it before, but wasn't able to do much for her. He wasn't much of a mechanic. He could do simple things like change a flat tire or change the headlights or spark plugs, but nothing else really. Beth hit the steering wheel out of frustration. It looked like she would have to walk home.

Beth lived relatively far from the diner in means of walking. Five miles out and all she had was a small flashlight on her keychain to keep her company in the darkness. She swallowed the fear in her throat as she hopped out of her car and began to walk down the small driveway that led to the main road. "What're yah doing?" A voice asked her. Beth whirled, only to see Daryl standing there, hands in his pockets. "Yer not walkin', are yah?" He asked.

Beth nodded, answering his question. "My car won't start and I can't ask Jeanine for a ride," she explained, walking back towards her car, toeing the tire with her non-slip shoes. Daryl ducked his head and smiled towards the ground.

"Would yah like me to take a look at it?" He asked, pulling one of his hands out of his pockets and raking it through his hair. "It wouldn't hurt," he continued. Beth sighed and nodded. Daryl was right, it wouldn't hurt.

Beth rounded her car, unlocked the door again and popped the hood. Daryl opened it all the way and peered into the dark innards of the engine. "All I have is this flashlight," Beth said, shining the small beam of light into the engine with a blush. If that wasn't embarrassing, she didn't know what was.

Daryl gave her a small chuckle but started to tug on a few tubes in the engine. His hands were becoming stained with black oil and dust. "Can you try n' start it again?" Daryl asked, glancing to Beth. She nodded and slid into the driver's seat and tried the key again. It whirred again but didn't start. Beth jumped out again and stood next to Daryl at the front of her car.

"What's the prognosis?" Beth asked with a grimace. She shivered in the cold and darkness.

"Spark plugs," Daryl mused. "That's the best I got. I gotta admit that I'm not the best with cars, but they look to not be connected right. I'm surprised that you even got to work," her smirked, giving her a sideways glance. "I suppose I could give yah a ride home, if that's all right with you?" He asked, turning towards her.

Beth remained silent for a moment. Daryl was a complete stranger that she virtually just met. This could be a death trap or he could really just be offering her a ride home. "That'd be nice, thank you," Beth smiled. "Let me just get my purse," she said, grabbing her bag from the passenger side seat and closed and locked her car. Daryl shut the hood and gestured for her to follow him. When his back turned, Beth fished her cell phone out of her purse, keeping it close just in case he did decide to murder her.

"Nothing special," Daryl said when they walked to his pickup truck. She couldn't tell the color in the dark, but it was rusted and old. Beth waved him away and Daryl unlocked the door for her. Beth slid up into the cab and put on her seatbelt. "Now, where do you live?" He asked when he had put on his own seatbelt and started the truck.

He pulled out to the end of the driveway and they were plunged into complete darkness except for his high beams. "I live right outside Pine Lake," Beth told him, hoping he would know where that is. "Not too far," she said, hoping it was okay. "Oh, and I'll pay for gas if you'd like."

Daryl shook his head, pulling out onto the highway. "That's not necessary," he said. "I live in Pine Lake," he said. "Well, in the woods," Daryl continued, clarifying for her. A silence had fallen comfortably into the cab of Daryl's truck. Beth watched the white line as they drove through the woods.

She wanted to keep talking to him, but didn't know what to say. He was a stranger just giving her a ride home out of courtesy. "What made you come to the Hearth?" Beth asked out of curiosity and for the need of a conversation. Daryl weighed the question in his mind before answering.

"Someone told me the food was good," he said. "And the waitresses were nice to look at," he continued, licking his lips but keeping his eyes on the road.

Beth felt her breathing hitch. "And did we hold up our end of the deal?" She asked, her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for his answer.

Daryl looked to her and then back to the road in front of them. "I think you already know the answer to that question." Beth let out her breath. He thought she was attractive. _At least it was mutual_. Beth smiled to herself in the darkness. Once, again they were plunged into silence.

Beth would have been content with just the radio playing, but Daryl insisted on keeping it quiet. She wandered if he even liked to listen to music. It only reminded her that she virtually knew nothing about this man. Beth couldn't help but feel the sexual tension in the cab.

They rode for ten minutes more before they could see the city lights. "Which way?" Daryl asked, coming for the first stop light in town. Beth told him to turn left and Daryl turned his indicator on. Daryl waited for his turn before turning and gaining speed again.

"I live down this road," Beth said, pointing down a dark lane. It led towards the more densely wooded area of town. Daryl nodded and turned onto the designated road. Two minutes later, they had pulled into Beth's driveway. "This is it," Beth said. "Thanks for the ride," she smiled, catching his eye.

Daryl shrugged, staying silent. Seeing as the conversation was over, Beth let herself out of his truck, making sure she had all of her stuff. Daryl waited in the driveway, truck idling as she made her way up to her door. She stuck her key into the door and pushed the door open.

She looked back to the man in the truck and waved goodbye as another thank you for the ride. She stepped through her eve and closed the door behind her, sagging against it with a smile stretching across her lips. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. Beth watched as Daryl's headlights spanned across her living room wall. He was backing out of the driveway and speeding away.

In the morning, Beth made herself up again, a flick of lip gloss, a swipe of mascara and tied on her waitress dress. Her shift was going to be longer today, seeing as she wasn't covering for someone. Beth slipped on her non-slip shoes, fluffed her hair, slipped on her jacket and dashed out to Charlotte – her ride to work.

She had arranged for a towing service to meet her at the diner after her shift was over. It would take her to the local garage in town, taking up a whole month of her pay just to get it fixed. It made Beth a little depressed, but she had to do it.

She slipped into Charlotte's car and buckled her seatbelt. Charlotte was a sweet older woman who had worked at the Hearth for over two decades. Charlotte loved Beth and loved working with her, she didn't mind giving her a ride this morning.

They pulled out of her driveway and sped off to work. "You're glowing this morning, Beth," Charlotte admired, smirking at her. "What's your secret?" She asked, nudging her. Beth only giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Charlotte snatched at her hand, looking at her fingernails. "And you painted your fingernails! Beth, you never do that!"

Beth snatched her hand back, curling her fingers into her palm. It was true, Beth had painted her nails when she got home from being dropped off by Daryl. She took a shower, sang at the top of her lungs and when she got out, painted her nails and toenails a bright red. "It's nothing!" Beth defended. "I'm just in a good mood!" She was blushing as bright as her nails.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Charlotte prodded, grinning wider now. Beth shook her head, defeated. Charlotte was seeing right through her phony lies. "It is," Charlotte sounded triumphant as they pulled into the Hearth's parking lot.

Beth felt only a little awkward gossiping about men with Charlotte, who was more than twice her age. "Well," Charlotte continued, crawling out of her car. She looked at the old woman over the top of the car. "Whoever it is to make you blush like that, he's a keeper," she said, starting for the front door.

Beth couldn't help but agree with her. But now that Daryl was gone, she didn't know where to find him. She knew he drove a truck, lived in the relative area she did and his name. That was it. Charlotte held the door open for Beth to follow in behind her.

It was a Saturday morning and it was bustling. Half the town's population of older couples had come out for coffee and bacon. They all smiled and waved when Beth and Charlotte had entered. "Thank God you two are here! We've been busy," Stacy exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Stacy was another waitress, her hair always styled on the top of her head with a bad perm and more flyaways than a feather duster. "I know, I know," Beth said, throwing her bag down under the counter and sloughing her jacket off. "Charlotte had to pick me up, I'm sorry we're late!" Beth smiled at Stacy.

Stacy shook her head at Beth playfully. "Take this to table four, will yah?" Stacy asked, throwing a plate in her hands. It was blueberry pancakes, their specialty. Beth nodded curtly and walked away, not without a slap to the behind from Stacy.

Beth rolled her eyes, but continued on. There wasn't a day that went by without a warning from Stacy in the form of a slap. It was just her thing to make her get going. Beth skirted around the counter, smiling to the customers lined up at the counter eating their breakfast. Beth approached table four, one person occupying the booth. "Hi," she smiled down at the customer, only to realize that it was Daryl.

* * *

**& Daryl's back! What did yah think and what do you think will happen? (: Review please!**


	3. Two Can Play That Game

**Everyone seems to be enjoying this story! I'm glad! Your reviews keep me writing! I have some stuff up my sleeve for the next few chapters. And I don't even have to ask if anyone is opposed to smut happening (; **

* * *

Daryl's blue eyes cast upward, meeting with Beth's. "Daryl?" She asked, sliding the plate down in front of him. When he realized that it was Beth, the girl he had given a ride last night, he smiled. "Back so soon?" She teased.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't get enough of this place. Did you get your car straightened out?" He asked innocently. A blush invaded her cheeks as she shook her head. Daryl stabbed his pancakes with his fork. "If yah need a ride, just let me know," he said. Beth didn't know why, but she didn't reply to him.

She curtly walked away and went back behind the counter. Stacy was looking at her curiously. "What was that?" She smiled. Andrea, another waitress who was standing beside Stacy agreed. She nudged her shoulder. "Digging older men now?" She teased.

Beth's blush only intensified. "No, he's nice, that's all," Beth made an excuse up. She didn't want to admit to her friends that she in fact did like Daryl. Beth didn't know what it was about him, but he intrigued her. She would have taken up his ride offer if she didn't already have one by the towing company.

"No, he's nice that's all," Andrea repeated, fluffing her hair around. "Please, you like him. Go for it, Beth. You deserve a nice guy," she said. Stacy agreed with her.

"Take table four, six and seven," Stacy told her. "Six and seven just got here," she instructed. Beth nodded, grabbing a stack of menus and tended to her table. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her as she stalked past his table.

Beth pasted on a smile as she greeted the couple that sat at table six. She went through the motions of taking their drink order and asking if they needed any more time or anything else she could do. She did the same for the next table and walked back to get the drink orders.

She allowed herself only one glance to Daryl's table, but he was already looking at her. Beth swung her hips a little more as she passed by his table, smirking to herself when she passed. He was playing a good game, but Beth could play too. "Girl," Andrea smiled as Beth approached again.

Beth only chuckled, grabbing the glasses to fill the drink orders. "He is eye-fucking you," she said, leaning against the counter, her voice dropping so the customers wouldn't hear her. Beth rolled her eyes, giving Andrea a look of disbelief. "You don't believe me? I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking!" She said.

Beth grabbed the last glass, filling it up with the right drink and turned to Andrea. "There's nothing going on between us. He gave me a ride home last night, that's all," she said. Beth grabbed a serving tray and placed the drinks upon it.

"A ride home?! Why didn't you tell me? Did anything happen?" She pressed, leaning forward into Beth. Things like this usually didn't happen to Beth. Boys usually only admired her from a far, chased her but never pursued a relationship.

Propping the tray up on her arm, Beth turned to Andrea. "Nothing happened. He called me attractive, that was it. Can I go give these drinks out now?" Beth asked her. Andrea stuck her hands out, letting her by.

"All I'm saying is, give him a little something to look at. Make him remember you," she said as Beth passed by her. She smirked, knowing that he already remembered her. But it wouldn't hurt to take Andrea's advice. Balancing the tray, Beth made her way around the counter and towards the two tables she was tending to.

She kept one hand on the edge of the tray, making sure it wouldn't topple over. She named the drinks as she set them down at both tables. When she was finished, she tucked the tray under her arm and leaned over a little, popping her booty out. "Anything else I can get for you?" She asked to the couple seated at the booth.

They conversed a little but shook their head. Beth then took their orders and sauntered back to the counter. "How was that?" She asked Andrea, who was filling up a coffee.

"You killed it. He licked his lips at your ass, so that was a success," she smiled, nudging her with her hips. Beth only giggled, but felt something bloom inside her. She couldn't figure out what it was. Was it anxiousness? Happiness? She didn't know. Beth handed the order receipts to the cook and wiped her brow.

Now it was time for her customary rounds of making sure her guests were okay – if they needed anything or if their food was okay. She set her eyes on Daryl and high-tailed it to his table. "Is everything okay here?" She asked, rolling onto her toes, anticipating his answer.

His eyes were hooded when they met hers. "Everything is just fine. But can I have a refill? Tall glass of water, please," he asked, sliding his glass towards Beth. She nodded, taking his glass from him and making her way to the server station.

"Tall glass of water," Beth said to Andrea. She only laughed.

"He's going to be getting more than one of those if you keep this up," she smiled to Beth. Beth rolled her eyes and returned to Daryl with his fresh drink. He thanked her and turned back to finish his breakfast.

About an hour had passed when it was Daryl's time to leave. In all honesty, he had finished his breakfast awhile ago, he had just stuck around to watch Beth flutter about her customers. She was a breath of fresh air to Daryl.

He was addicted to her smile, her straight teeth and glossed lips. He wanted to kiss them – taste them. He wanted to run his hands through her hair. He wanted her, all of her. It pained him to have to leave. He raised his hand, calling "waitress!"

Beth peeled herself away from the customer she was conversing with and made her way over to Daryl. She didn't know why he was acting like this – calling her waitress when they were basically on a first name basis. "Yes?" Beth asked, hands wound behind her back.

"Check, please," he said. Beth nodded and went to retrieve his bill. It only took her two seconds to bring it back to his table. But he already had money out, ready to go, along with a tip. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw the money already lying on the table.

"Do you need any change?" She asked, remembering the motions of being a waitress. He shook his head, shrugging his jacket higher on his shoulders as he stood. He smiled, thin lips and all.

Beth backed up as he exited the booth. He left her with the small smile, wanting more. It was his plan to drive her insane. Beth rolled her eyes, fully aware that he couldn't see her but snatched his money up, stuffing his tip into her apron and going back behind the counter to join Andrea. "What was up with that?"

Beth shot her a look. "He didn't even say goodbye. 'Check, please' and that was all," Beth said, punching the money amount into the register and putting it in the drawer. "I swear, he's going to drive me crazy."

"Maybe that's what he was going for. Did he leave a tip?" She asked, handing out another customers order at the counter. Beth nodded. "How much?" She asked.

She fished the tip out of her apron and spread the bills apart. "Ten dollars," she said. Andrea gave her a look as to say 'not bad.' There was a slip of napkin stuck between two of the bills. Beth was just about to throw it away when she saw the writing on it.

She inspected it closer and found it to be a phone number. A smile spread across her lips when she realized what it was. "Andrea," she said, catching her attention. She lifted the piece of napkin up and showed it off to her.

Andrea snatched it from her, looking at it. "That bastard!" She gushed to Beth silently. "That man is going to be the death of you," she said, handing the slip of napkin back. Beth tucked it back away in her apron for safe-keeping.

The rest of Beth's shift went rather fast. The customers were mostly frequent visitors so it made their job that much easier. It was soon that it was time for Beth's shift to end. She said her goodbyes to Andrea, Stacy, Charlotte and the other waitresses working at the time and gathered her belongings.

She buttoned up her coat, slung her purse on and walked out to her car, waiting for the tow truck to arrive. She had the money ready for the driver, still hesitant to give it to him. It was so much money, but it needed to be done.

Soon enough, Beth heard the telltale sound of a sputtering engine. It was the tow truck. She was skeptical that a vehicle sounding like that was going to tow her own car safely to the garage. The driver jumped out of the cab, his name tag reading Merle.

Beth handed over the money up front before anything happened. Merle took his time counting out the bills, licking his finger before counting them out. "Looks like we're good to go, little lady," he said, tucking the bills into his pocket. "Let's get her hooked up."

Beth stood back and watched as Merle hooked several chains to the undercarriage of her car. It took about twenty minutes for the car to be fully attached to the tow truck. Merle ran a soot-covered hand over his forehead, streaking it with dirt. "All hooked up. Let's skedaddle."

Merle was exactly who she expected to be working for a tow truck company. He was a little out there, talking to himself the whole ride back to the garage. Beth kept to herself, her purse in her lap. Merle gave her glances as they drove, but paid no mind to them. All she could think about was Daryl and how enigmatic he was this morning.

It was completely different than how he acted the night before. She shook the thoughts from her mind as they pulled up to the garage in town. "Thank you," she told Merle and then hopped down from the truck.

"You can wait inside, it'll probably take awhile to get this all unhooked and then to get it fixed up," he told her, looking her over from head to toe. Beth smiled and turned to walk into the building. She took a seat in the waiting room, which wasn't all that suitable for waiting. It was dirty. Beth looked more out of place than she wanted.

She sighed, already bored of waiting for her car to be done. She cursed herself for not bringing something to occupy her attention. Beth let her eyes wander around the room. On the wall, next to the desk was a payphone. A smile spread across Beth's small lips.

She picked herself up and stalked over to the phone. She fished Daryl's phone number out of her apron and smoothed it out. She also found two quarters, inserted them into the machine and typed in his number. Beth held the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing while she wrapped her finger around the cord. It rang three times before Daryl answered. "Hello?" He answered huskily.

Beth seemed to have lost her breath, but found her voice after her asked the same question over again. "Daryl," Beth smiled. "It's Beth."

* * *

**Anyone have any idea what's gonna happen next? (: Review please!**


	4. Problems

**Your reviews keep me wanting to write this story as fast as I can! There is a little drama in this chapter, and hopefully you like it! Let me know if you do!**

* * *

Beth's phone call had taken Daryl by surprise. He didn't expect her to call, or even within the same day. He took her to be hard to get, shaking her ass while tending to customers, hoping that he would notice. Well, he did, and it did something sinful to him. "Beth?" He asked. "Did you need something?" He asked, playing coy.

"Oh, no," he heard her voice come over the line. "I was just calling…" her voice trailed off. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked innocently. Daryl loved the sound of her voice. He wanted to take this agonizingly slowly, for the benefit of both of them.

Daryl cleared his throat before looking around the garage. He noticed his brother walk in, fanning a wad of cash through the air. He rolled his eyes before turning back to Beth on his cellphone. If Merle saw him talking with a girl, he wouldn't hear the last of it. "I'm at work, Beth. I gotta go," he said, hanging up the phone.

He didn't want to seem rude by hanging up on her, but it would leave her wanting more and that was exactly what he wanted. When he turned back to the garage, Merle was already spouting off his mouth. "It was this petite little blonde," he was telling his co-workers. "She was practically crawling all over me," he smiled, noticing his brother approaching.

"Little brother," he smiled. "I was just telling Dale and T-Dog about this blonde I helped out today. She was an angel, woulda loved to take her innocence away," Merle growled, earning a laugh from T-Dog and Dale.

Daryl only rolled his eyes. "What is it, little brother?" Merle asked. "She's right over there. See what I mean?" He gestured through the glass window wall. Sure enough, Beth was standing there, staring at the payphone. Seeing her, he felt his groin twitch. There was no way he was going to let his brother touch her. Daryl looked back to Merle. Merle mused at him. "Ahhhh. Yah like what you see."

"Where's her car, Merle?" He asked, not wanting to deal with his brother's antics. Merle pointed one dirty finger to bay five and sure enough, Beth's car was already pulled in. Without another word, Daryl walked over to her car, already knowing what was wrong with it. Glenn had already popped the hood and was buried into the engine. Daryl planted his hand on the hood, scaring the Korean. He banged his head off the hood.

"Daryl," he said. "You scared me." Glenn was rubbing his head, smudging his ball cap with more grease.

He only laughed. Glenn was a rookie, only hired last week. Even a simple problem as the spark plugs would slip past him. "It's all right, Glenn. I got it covered," Daryl told him, earning a reproachful look for Glenn. Though, he did what he was told and sunk back towards another bay.

Daryl glanced down into the engine, the lighting much better than the last time he tried to fix it. He untwisted the current spark plugs from the car and tossed them into the waste can. He then found new ones in the toll box on the counter and replaced them. Daryl made sure they were twisted in correctly before shutting the hood.

The keys were in the ignition, how they should have been. He slid into the driver's seat and turned the keys, the engine catching and starting up easily. He smiled at his handiwork. Daryl slid out of the car, shut the door and walked back over to Merle. "Get this car out to the driveway. It's ready to go," he said. "And give me that money," he said, which Merle was still fanning through the air.

"Little brother wants my winnings? I don't think so," he said, eyes narrowing.

"Look don't be a dick. It's my fault that she had to spend all this money," he said, snatching the money from his hand. He stuck the wad in his jeans pocket and wiped his hands off on a rag. He looked to the window again, seeing that Beth was now seated and reading the book from the night before.

A smile spread across her lips – a hypnotizing smile. He knew it was the poetry doing that to her. Not wasting any time, Daryl pushed through the door into the small waiting room/office. "What's the poem this time?" He asked, startling her. Her blue eyes flashed up to his, causing the familiar twitch again. He was going to have to take car of that soon. She blushed, looking down into the book again before she started to recite the lines to him.

**Our Love**

You hold my hand, I caress your lips,

You look into my eyes and my heart beat skips.

I stroke your back skin so soft and smooth,

I admire your face, every line, every groove.

We move in a little closer, our bodies entwine,

you touch my neck, it sends shivers down my spine.

You whisper that you love me and I know it's true

because I feel it in my heart and I love you too.

- Zalihe Hussain -

She flipped the book shut and stood. "I didn't know you worked here," she said, her brows furrowing. Daryl laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I may know a few things about cars," he said guiltily. He could have fixed her car last night in the Hearth parking lot but he decided against it. He wanted to spend more time with her and that meant abandoning the plan to fix her car and give her a ride home.

Her jaw dropped at her realization. "You do know about cars!" She thwacked him with her book of poetry. "You bastard, you could have fixed my car last night and I would have saved all this money," her face twisted into anger.

Daryl had to admit, she was pretty cute when she was angry. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house," he said, pulling the money out of his pocket and handing it back to the rightful owner. Beth snatched it back, but her expression softened.

"You just wanted to give me a ride home, didn't you?" She asked, her hands balling up into fists on her hips. Daryl curled his lips in, forcing himself not to smile at her tirade. "Didn't you?" She asked again. Daryl shrugged.

"Maybe. But let me make it up to you," he said. "Dinner, tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at your house," he said, hopeful. He watched as she thought about it. He knew when her shoulders sagged that she had already decided it was worth it.

She pointed a finger at him. "No more tricks, and you're paying, just for this," she said, a smirk cracking onto her lips.

"Yes, ma'am," Daryl agreed to her. "Oh, and wear something nice," he said. He may be a grease monkey, but he could appreciate a woman in a nice dress. He watched Beth bite her lip and nod. "Let me walk you out," he said, reaching out and touched her elbow."

Beth let him guide her through the door as he held it open for her. The cool winter air hit Beth's face with a snap. She spotted her car in the driveway, the man from the tow truck leaning against the hood. She felt Daryl stiffen beside her. She looked up to him, but his eyes were focused on the man and the storm had returned in his eyes.

Daryl wound his arm around her shoulders, and Beth didn't know why, but he let her. Something was up with this man Merle. "Little brother," he drawled, peeling himself off the hood. They were related? "Sugar Tits," he greeted Beth with not such nice infliction in his voice.

He looked back to Daryl, ignoring the woman at his side. "So, you think because you're fucking this lady she can get by without paying for my services?" He asked, sidling up to Daryl – their chests almost touching.

Merle didn't take kindly to a woman getting in the way of his money. "It's not like that," Daryl said. "She's a friend."

"It doesn't matter what she is," Merle said. "I want my money," he said, side gazing at Beth. He held up Beth's keys on his index finger. "Keys for the money," he said, making a deal with her.

Beth rolled her eyes. She was willing to pay it before, why wouldn't she be now? "Merle," Daryl said, trying to grab for the keys but Merle snatched his hand away in time. Daryl was about to step forward when he felt Beth's tiny hand on his arm.

She held out the wad of cash he had given her before to Merle. Merle smiled, taking the money and tossing the keys to Beth. "She knows when to obey," he said to Daryl. "Maybe she can teach you some pointers, little brother," he said, counting out the cash again and stuffing it back into his pocket.

He shot his brother one last look before stomping back into the garage. When he was out of view, Beth looked up to Daryl. "What was that about? Is he your brother?" She asked, a shiver running through her.

Daryl nodded, letting his arm drop from her shoulders. "He's my older brother. We… don't get along well," he said, avoiding her gaze. She nodded, understanding. She didn't get along with her sister Maggie either. "This doesn't effect our plans at all, does it?" He asked, holding his breath.

"Of course not," Beth breathed. She wouldn't let a shit older brother fuck up her date with this mysterious man. "Seven o'clock?" She asked, looking up to him. He nodded then snatched the keys from her hand.

He unlocked the door and opened it for her. "Might wanna leave before he comes out her and yells at yah for loitering," he said, handing her back the keys as she slid into the seat. She nodded, biting her lip again. Daryl wanted that lip between his teeth, not hers. She stuck the key into the ignition and it started right up.

"Thanks… Daryl," Beth said, looking up at him as he leaned against the open door. He nodded at her. "See yah tomorrow," she continued smiling. The familiar twitch came as Daryl straightened up away from the car again. He shut her door, watched as she pulled out of the driveway and drive down the street.

"Shit," Daryl said. He knew this girl was going to drive him to the brink of insanity – but he loved it. He always loved a game when it came to his women. Especially when Beth Greene was the prize.

* * *

**I'm trying to make this story a little sexy, and hopefully I'm succeeding! But, they've got a date! Anyone have any ideas as to what's going to happen? (: Anything I can improve on? Review please (:**


	5. Damn Your Eyes

**So, finally - their date! I hope you enjoy it. It took me awhile to get through, changing my mind a few times about how I wanted it to go. I think what I finally decided on is suitable for this pairing (; Also, if you guys wanted, you can follow me on tumblr (vintagetidess) and we can talk Bethyl (; Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Beth tried to gather her mind, her thoughts going a mile a minute. It was five o'clock, Daryl would be to her house in two hours for their date. Still, she hadn't picked out a dress nor tried to detangle her hair from its messy bun. She decided to spend the day cleaning, trying to keep her mind off Daryl.

She failed miserably. She found herself singing love songs while she scrubbed the floors, reciting poems while she dusted and dancing with the vacuum. But in this moment, Beth didn't feel like doing any of those activities.

Laid out on her bed were three dresses. When Daryl said something nice, she didn't know if he meant 'nice casual' or 'nice fancy.' Beth had a variety of dresses but decided on a red bodycon dress. It had an open back and long sleeves. It was one of her favorite dresses to go out in.

Beth slipped off her clothes, including her bra. She made sure to wear her sexiest underwear just in case the date led to something else. When she finally wrestled the dress onto her body she modeled it in front of her full-length mirror. She had to admit, it made her butt look good and her back looked elegant – or sexy.

Beth stepped into a pair of black peep-toe pumps showcasing her red toes. She then sat down in front of her vanity, letting her hair fall out of its bun. Her curling iron had been heating up already and started to tackle her hair. She ended up curling it in ringlets and pinning it to one side of her head so it cascaded over her right shoulder.

She was satisfied with the way she looked, but she almost forgot her makeup. Both times that she had run into Daryl, she had only been wearing a bit of mascara and lip gloss. It was no where near as good as she could possibly look.

Twisting open the tube of lipstick, Beth swiped the bright red color onto her lips. Beth finished up her makeup, satisfied with the way her appearance had turned out. She glanced to the clock, seeing that it was now only ten minutes till seven. She hurried up, stuffing her lipstick, keys and other necessities into a small black leather clutch.

Not knowing what else to do, Beth paced in front of her front door. She had only been on a real date twice before with her last boyfriend Jimmy. That was only a high school fling and hadn't lasted long. Though, it was how she lost her virginity.

Lost in her thoughts, Beth hadn't noticed that Daryl had pulled into her driveway, park and saunter up to her doorstep. The doorbell half scared her to death, her curls bouncing with her fright. Beth opened the door, smiling at Daryl.

He was wearing a dark button down shirt, dark jeans and a black blazer over top. Just like she thought, he dressed up nice. It wasn't overly casual but it looked perfect on him. Her heart faltered in her chest at the sight of him. "You look beautiful, Beth," he said, smiling down at her. Before Beth could thank him, he started again. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Beth nodded. "Let me just get my jacket," she said, abandoning him at the door. Daryl stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to get a grip on himself. He nearly lost it when she opened the door, a breathless look on her face. Daryl felt the twitch in his groin again expect this time he felt like it was going to be much more.

She returned wearing a leather jacket. Daryl escorted her out of the house and opened the car door for her. She slid in, buckling her seatbelt as Daryl closed the door and got in his own side. "So," Beth started. "Where are you taking me to?" She asked, looking over at him.

Daryl smiled, backing out of her driveway. "It's a secret for now," he said. _If we even get there… _He wanted to say that to her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her long legs, her thighs, her breasts. He tore his thoughts away from her body, not wanting to cause an accident, or an erection.

Beth settled back against the seat, stretching out her legs. She wanted to ask him a million questions about his brother Merle and about working at the garage, but she decided against it. She wanted something to talk about at dinner – if that was what they were doing. Beth watched as they sped out of town towards Atlanta.

That was at least a twenty minute drive. Once again, Daryl kept the music off in the cab, only allowed silent shared glances between the two of them. "Are we actually _going_ to dinner?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

A smile spread across Daryl's lips. "Nothing ever slips by you, does it, Beth?" He drawled at her. "I told yah, it was a surprise." The rest of the time getting to their destination was spent teasing each other, smiling and soft blushes from Beth.

Soon enough, they rolled up in front of a grand building that read HALO over the entrance. "I've heard about this place!" Beth giggled from the passenger side seat. "I can't believe this is where we're going!" She said, looking at Daryl with disbelief. Daryl pulled around into the parking lot and threw the truck into park.

He slid out of the cab, opening Beth's door and helping her out of the cab. Daryl held out his arm for Beth to take hold of and she did so graciously. They went in through the open doors, Daryl nodding to the doorman. Beth wrinkled her brow, they seemed as if they knew each other. They stopped quickly for the doorman to wrap lime green wristbands around their wrists. "So this is HALO?" Beth asked, gazing around the club.

It was already in full-swing, the dance floor crowded and the bar lined with customers. The room pulsed with bright neon lights and other lighting equipment that changed color in time with the music that blasted throughout the club. "You like it?" Daryl asked, keeping her close. Beth nodded, still taking it everything around her.

Daryl escorted her up to the bar, the shorter side of the L-shaped bar, not before passing through a roped-off section. This side of the bar was reserved. "You made a reservation? But… how on such short notice?" Beth asked, confusion washing over her. It was just yesterday afternoon that she agreed to come here with him, how had he gotten a reservation this quickly? HALO was one of the most popular night clubs in Atlanta.

Daryl sat down on the round bar stool, helping Beth onto hers. She shrugged off her jacket, draping it across her lap. "I know the bartender," he said. "And the owner, they consider me a VIP," Daryl said, keeping his eyes on hers, but almost laughing. Beth nodded, _so he had friends._ She looked to the bartender, a tall Latina woman with dense curly hair. She was shaking a drink in the metal shaker. She wondered idly who the owner was. Before she could ask any more questions, Daryl flagged down his friend the bartender.

She smiled and nodded, pouring out the rest of the drink and serving it to her customer. "Hey, Daryl," she said, sauntering over to their section of the bar. She toweled off her hands, leaning against the wooden lip of the bar. "What can I get for yah?" She asked, looking between Beth and Daryl.

"I'll have the Godfather and she will have…" Daryl said, pointing to Beth.

"A Long Island Iced Tea, please," she said, also leaning one arm against the bar. Daryl rose his eyes but nodded to the bartender, slipping her the money. They both made small talk between the time that they had ordered their drinks and the time that the drinks were in their hands.

Beth sipped through the small straw that came with her drink. "Are you hungry?" Daryl asked, taking a sip from his drink. His did not come with a straw. Surprisingly, Beth wasn't even though they were meant to get dinner together. She shook her head. She was having too much fun to be hungry. "Then shall we dance?" He asked, throwing back the rest of his drink.

She nodded, doing the same to her own drink. She sucked down the rest of the liquid through the straw and then took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Daryl pushed through the pocket of people and made ample room for the both of them to dance in.

Beth turned around, Daryl's hands on her hips as she backed up into him. She looked back to him as they swayed to the pumping music. She closed her eyes, just letting the moment burn into her memory. Beth turned in his arms, reaching up to wind her arms around his neck. She laughed, Daryl watching her. "Would it be inappropriate to kiss you right now?" He asked, still swaying to the music.

A blush burned Beth's cheeks, but she hoped he hadn't noticed in the ever-changing light of the nightclub. She shook her head, her heart pounding right out of her chest. Daryl leaned down, and Beth pushed onto her tiptoes, even though she was in sky high heels. His lips were warm as they crashed down upon hers. It was a long overdue kiss even if they knew each other only three days.

Beth pushed herself closer to Daryl as he wound his arms tighter across her back, fingers digging into the bar skin of her open dress. She let him delve his tongue into her mouth, flicking over her teeth. Beth had experienced many kisses before in her life, some good and some bad. But Daryl – he was beyond anything she could comprehend.

Their kisses were feverish, but as they forced their mouths open, they realized they were in the middle of a mob of people. Beth set back down on her heels and smiled, leaning her forehead against Daryl's. "Maybe we should go?" He swallowed, trying to keep his actions in check. He almost lost himself in Beth – which didn't sound like a bad idea to him.

Beth nodded, knowing that their night wasn't over after what they both just took part in. Daryl smirked down on her, letting go of her, but keeping one arm snaked around her back. They stopped back at the bar to retrieve Beth's jacket before ditching out of the club. The truck in view, Daryl couldn't help himself.

He dipped down, catching Beth's mouth on his again. He felt her gasp against him, but then relax, letting him gain access to her mouth again. Her hands were limp on his shoulders as Daryl continued to walk, until they slammed into the cab of the truck.

It didn't stop what they were doing. Daryl ground his hips into Beth's as his fingers wound into her hair. They only had one drink in them, but it was enough to make them yearn for each other. Daryl's hand fumbled for the door handle. He yanked the door open, leading Beth into the opening and pressing back against her again.

She slid onto the bench seat, her legs straddled around Daryl. She only pulled back for a half a second, looking into his lust-filled eyes. "Damn," she whispered. _Your eyes, _she wanted to finish, but couldn't seem to. Daryl's eyes were a deep blue, a shade that she had never seen before and she smiled, knowing that she had made him this way. "I want to," she whispered, fingers tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck. Daryl only answered with another heated kiss as they fell back against the seat, scooting farther into the cab before shutting the door closed.

* * *

**So, as you guys could guess, the next chapter will be allllll smut (; We're going to see a darker side of Daryl next and a little sex kitten out of Beth. But it might take me awhile because smut is NOT my speciality. Review & maybe leave me a suggestion of something you want to see in the next chapter? Thanks for all your support in this story!**


	6. Finally Better Than Dreams

**I'm sorry this took me so long to write! Smut is not my best subject to write, but hopefully this story will help me with that. But without further adieu, here's chapter 6! Hopefully I don't disappoint! **

* * *

Daryl hovered over Beth, equaling out his weight as he kissed her. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it that he was kissing Beth Greene and it was leading to something else. Ever since the moment he set eyes on her, this was what he wanted. Daryl shifted his weight, grabbing Beth's small waist and flipping her to the top so she rested on him.

Beth was aware that he was hard underneath her and it only fueled her fire even more. Daryl cupped her shoulders, pushing down her sleeves until the whole top portion of her dress was hanging lank against her torso. She pulled off the sleeves the whole way and leaned back as he gazed at her naked chest. "No bra?" He smirked.

Beth only smiled and shook her head. Daryl palmed her breasts, feeling the hardened nipples under his hands. Beth threw her head back as he squeezed and tugged and tortured her nipples. It had been so long since someone had touched her body besides herself. Beth threw herself forward, so she hovered over Daryl. Seeking his opportunity, Daryl sucked one of her pert nipples into his mouth.

A moan floated from Beth as her back arched, eyes fluttering shut. He licked at her nipple, swirling his tongue around the small hill of flesh. Daryl's hand roamed down her spine and over her backside, squeezing lightly all the while her nipple was still in his mouth. Beth pulled back, his teeth grazing over her sensitive skin. A devilish smirk spread across her lips as her fingers found his zipper.

His cock twitched underneath her gentle touch as she agonizingly slowly undid his zipper. Daryl bit his lip as he watched her through hooded eyes, still fondling her behind. She tried to keep her focus on what she was doing. Daryl lifted his hips as she pulled down on his jeans and boxers, his length springing free. He was bigger than she imagined. Beth leaned against his thighs. She licked her lips as she lowered her head, taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck," Daryl hissed out, rocking his hips forward. His hands wound into her hair, cupping her head as she sucked. Her hairpins easily came out in his grasp. Sheathing her teeth, she moved up and down his length, flicking her tongue over the head when she pulled back. Daryl's hand tightened in his hair as he felt himself quicken. "Beth, stop. I'm gonna come." Yet, she didn't relent – she continued her sweet assault, up and down, up and down. Daryl grit his teeth, trying control himself. He came undone when he saw Beth staring at him – those big blue eyes trained on his.

She enjoyed the pleasure apparent on his face. Daryl hissed out as he released his seed. Beth felt his hot juices flow into her mouth, spilling into her throat. Beth swallowed, leaning back on her heels and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Daryl sat up, kissing her passionately, though roughly. Her lips were sure to be swollen later. They were a tangle of limbs as they struggled to remove their clothes. Daryl pushed off the rest of Beth's dress which ended up on the passenger side floor.

Daryl shrugged off his blazer as Beth undid the buttons of his shirt, tearing the last few free from their holes. All that was left on was Beth's lacy panties and heels, which Daryl didn't mind the heels much. She ran her hands down his chest, through the sparse covering of hair. She grasped his length, squeezing gently. She ran her hand up and down, his skin velvety soft but hard still. He grabbed her wrist and tugged it away. It was time for her to feel her own pleasure, as much as Daryl loved her sweet assault. Daryl moved from her lips, kissing behind her ear and down her neck, sucking and nuzzling as he reached for the glove compartment.

Beth's breath tickled his ear as she clutched his at his back. His muscles glided under touch, only turning her on even more. He had finally found what he was looking for – a condom. He ripped open the condom with his teeth, spitting the foil packet aside. He squeezed the tip shut as he rolled the condom onto his length. Once it was situated, he turned his attention back to Beth, kissing her tenderly.

Her fingers twisted in his hair, gasping a little when Daryl bit down on her bottom lip. It was the fantasy he had thought about doing since he met her at the diner. It was everything and more. Daryl let his teeth skim over her lip until it sprung free and back to its normal position. She tugged on his hair, a low growl rumbling deep in Daryl's throat. He hooked his fingers into her panties and shimmied them down her mile-long legs and onto the pile of clothes on the floor.

He let his fingers slip between the apex of her thighs, feeling how wet she was for him. "Oh!" She cried out. He only answered her with a smirk. He dipped a finger into her, cupping her sex. He moved torturously slow, a warm-up for later. She mewled against his lips. It's been so long since someone touched her there. Daryl pulled his finger out, sucking her fluids off. She tasted good.

She was fully exposed now, the glass fogged up from the ensuing activities. If anyone did see them, they would be too drunk to care, anyway. Daryl laid back against the seat again, eyes full of lust – still locked on Beth's. He grasped her hips gently and positioned her over his length and she sank down onto him, groans ripping out of both of their mouths.

Their fingers twined together as Beth started to work up and down, Daryl filling her over and over, stretching her walls. She squeezed her thighs and let them fall again as she worked. Daryl met her thrust for thrust at their quickening pace. Beth threw her head back in ecstasy for the second time that night, her hair almost touching her bottom. She moaned, pleasure exploding through her body.

Daryl took his hands from hers and palmed her breasts again, kneading his fingers, plucking at her nipples. Beth steadied herself with one hand on the back of the bench seat. She was overwhelmed with the sensations Daryl was making her feel. Beth looked back down to Daryl through hooded eyes. Her eyes set him off. His hands slid down her body, grabbing her waist and throwing his weight to the side so she was under him again.

He thrusted harder, the angle allowing him to fill her fuller. A harsh mewl came from Beth from the sensation. She kissed him, his forehead resting against hers, one hand braced against the driver side window, smudging the condensation. "Oh, Beth," he breathed, clenching his teeth. She was building towards her orgasm, a ball of heat warming her stomach.

He could feel her start to clench around him. He picked up the pace, wanting her to find her release. He reached down, rubbing at her clitoris, hoping to send her over the edge. Beth called out a sharp groan at the feel of his fingers there. "Let it go," he grunted, unrelenting. And so she did, shivers wracking through her body as she climaxed around him. She was reeling with pleasure as it pulsed through her, yelling out in ecstasy.

Just hearing Beth call out in pleasure pushed Daryl into his own orgasm. He stilled, his seed pumping into the condom. Electric tingles ran throughout him as he came down from his climax. Daryl collapsed against Beth's sweaty body. Beth pushed back his hair from his forehead as he rested it against her chest.

He idly drew swirls around her puckered breasts, tracing around the areola. They didn't need words for this moment to be special. He was still inside Beth but it didn't bother either of them. "What time is it?" She asked absentmindedly.

Daryl turned his head, looking to the dash where his digital clock was. It read 11:51. "Almost midnight," he told her. "Do you have to work in the morning?" He asked. He felt her nod. He sat up then, taking her with him in his arms.

Beth only winced when she felt how full she felt in this position. Daryl pulled out slowly, wanting to remember this moment forever. He planted a kiss on her nose gently. He loved the way she looked after a thorough fuck. Her perfectly curled hair was now more wavy and her cheeks had a nice rosy tint on them. She was a beautiful girl.

Daryl helped her dress, sliding her panties back up and helping her back into her dress, though her nipples puckered through the thin fabric. He didn't mind. Beth buttoned up his shirt and helped him tuck it into his pants. It wasn't like this with Jimmy, Beth thought. He didn't know what he was doing and he wouldn't look at her while they dressed afterwards.

"Ready to go?" She asked, trying to tame her wild curls back with the hairpins she found on the floor. Daryl nodded and turned the keys in the ignition. Laughs tumbled out of their mouths when they noticed the fogged up windows. He cranked the AC, waiting until it cleared. Beth yawned, covering her mouth.

Daryl held his arm out to her and she crawled up next to him, settling against his chest. In Beth's mind, this easily topped her list of best nights of her life. She could simply be herself with Daryl. He had seen her at one of her most vulnerable moments and likewise with him. Soon enough, the windows cleared and Daryl pulled out of the parking lot.

He kept the radio low as they drove, one hand on the steering wheel. He would occasionally look down to Beth to see if she was still awake. She always was. She wanted to live through this moment, not sleep it away just yet. It was when a commercial came on the radio that Beth started to recite a poem from memory. It was not short like the previous ones Daryl had caught her reading.

**Dreaming**

I used to dream of eyes so blue

And loving arms to hold me.

I used to dream of heroic knights

And how gracious they would be.

I used to dream of how I wouldn't settle

For anything less than best.

I used to dream of how he would majestically

Lay all fears to rest.

I used to dream of fairy tales,

How wondrous would they be

I used to dream of story books

All patterned after me.

I used to dream of a lot of things,

But the moment I met you,

I immediately stopped dreaming,

Because all of my dreams came true.

- Tina Cerruti -

Daryl looked down to her, squeezing her shoulder lightly. She smiled and bit her lip. "That was my favorite poem when I was a kid. I think I just stopped dreaming," she said.

He smiled, pulling back into town – the street lights illuminating the cab ever so often. "I have, too," he said. Beth was the girl of his dreams, he never felt so lucky to have someone like her. "When I never thought I would want to wake up," he said. "I found you. Reality is finally better than my dreams."

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and it lived up to your standards! But this relationship isn't going to be all this easy, there will be bumps in the road! Review for the next chapter! (: Thanks for all your support!**


	7. A Haunting Past

**It's official, I give you permission to smack me for not updating in awhile. I have my reasons, lol. I burned myself at work and I've been having major writers block on this story. But have you guys seen the video released yesterday? Three minutes and five seconds of little sneak peeks! What I can tell is Daryl and Beth make it to a golf course - Daryl whacking some walkers with a golf club. Two weeks and one day until the new episodes! Can't wait!**

* * *

The next morning, Beth woke up feeling rejuvenated. She was surprised how one person could change her whole outlook of life. She danced as she got ready for work, pinning her hair up into a ponytail as she sang to herself in the mirror. Beth was happy. She was happy before, but didn't realize how happy she could be.

Beth tied on her apron, taking out the drawing of Daryl and slip of paper with his number on it and set it on her dresser. She programmed his number into her cell phone, adding it under his contact of 'Daryl.' Beth sashayed into her kitchen, poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. She had twenty minutes to get to work. Seeing as she had nothing else to do, she wrangled on her coat and made her way out to the car.

With five minutes to spare, Beth made it to work. She scanned the parking lot quickly to see if Daryl's truck was amongst the other cars. He knew she worked this morning, maybe he did too; she didn't ask. "Good morning, Charlotte, Andrea," Beth greeted as she broke into the diner with a smile. It wasn't as busy as it had been yesterday and Beth was thankful.

Andrea flashed her a coy smile as she balanced three plates in her arms. Andrea and Beth had known each other for years. Nothing got passed her whether Beth wanted it to or not. She ventured behind the counter to stow away her belongings, greeting the usual customers she knew by name.

Beth was just about to clock in when Jeanine stopped her. "Before you do that," Jeanine started, catching Beth's eye. She was lacking her usual charm and frantic happiness. "There's someone at table five wanting to talk to you," she said. Table five was around the corner, hidden from view. Beth's first thought was Daryl.

But something by the look on Jeanine's face told her it wasn't. Jeanine had seen Daryl before, she didn't know much about him, but she at least had seen him. Beth nodded, heading out and around the counter. She smiled politely to customers that waved, her smile dying when she turned the corner.

Sitting at table five was Jimmy, her ex-boyfriend. Beth almost felt her heart stop. The way they broke it off wasn't exactly the best way to end a relationship. Things were thrown ,words were said, but worst of all, he had _hit _Beth. Seeing him now was almost like another slap to her face.

She felt the tears tingle behind her eyes seeing him for the first time in two years. Why would he come here? Beth made it overly clear that she never wanted to see him again in her lifetime. She turned to walk back, to leave to get away from him but he darted forward, grabbing her wrist. "Beth, don't!"

He was touching her and it burned. Beth never wanted to feel the touch of his skin against hers ever, especially not now that she has Daryl. "Just talk to me," he said, dropping her wrist. "I won't touch you again," he drawled. A few of the customers were watching them through stolen glances. Andrea and Jeanine were among them.

"Why are you here?" Beth asked, wrapping her arms around herself after wiping away a stray tear.

Jimmy straightened out. He was talking to Beth in the way someone talked to a frightened animal; calm and soothing though he was anything but either of those. "I wanted to catch up," he said. "It's been two years, Bethany, the least we could do is just _talk."_ Jimmy was just digging himself a deeper hole. No one called her Bethany since they broke it off; always Beth and nothing more.

"And then you leave," Beth said. She wiped her hands off on her apron as she sat down across from Jimmy. Beth never thought her morning would be taking a turn like this. It had started so great; on a high still from last night and now it had taken a plunge.

Beth folded her hands gingerly in her lap while Jimmy set his elbows on the tabletop and leaned against his hands. Years later, and he was still doing it. "So how you been?" He asked, eyes steady on hers. Beth shrugged. "I've been great, thanks for asking," he smirked. "I've been in Texas mostly, pursuing my bull riding career like I always wanted. I'm visiting for the holidays."

Beth vaguely remembered that Jimmy wanted to be a bull rider. Everyone thought it would be a pipe dream. Jimmy had worked on a farm all his life but he never rode a bull. It surprised Beth that he actually went for it. "So, Bethany. What have you ben up to? Got a man?"

"Don't call me that," Bethany narrowed her gaze. It was only then she realized how much Jimmy's face matured. His boyish features were now more defined, angled and rugged. She could just by looking at him that girls would be all over him. "And I've been waitressing," she said. There was no way that she would be telling him about Daryl.

"And she does have a boyfriend so I think it's time for you to leave," Andrea said at the end of their table. She was shooting daggers at Jimmy. Then she turned to Beth. "Daryl is here, go wait with him while I take out the trash." Beth looked over to the front counter to where Daryl and Jeanine were.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked back to Andrea and nodded. "Thanks," she whispered as she walked past. An embarrassed blush burned on Beth's cheeks as she walked back to Daryl. She knew that almost the whole diner had been watching them. Also, she was thankful that Andrea interrupted when she had. It could have gotten ugly.

Beth sidled up to Daryl, wrapping his arm around her petite shoulders. "You okay?" He asked, inkling his head to her ear. Beth just nodded. In reality, she wasn't. She was reeling inside from the encounter with him. Beth watched as Andrea talked theatrically with Jimmy, forcing him to leave.

She knew that she could handle herself. After a few minutes, Jimmy stalked past Andrea. Daryl's arm tightened around Beth as Jimmy passed by. "See yah 'round, sweetheart," he said before exiting the diner. This was terrible. Jimmy would be around for the holidays. It was only the middle of December.

"Who was that?" Daryl asked, letting his arm fall back by his side. Beth looked up at him. She had to tell him the truth.

"Jeanine, do you mind if I have the day off? I'll work your night shift tomorrow," she offered. Jeanine nodded, wanting the chance with her kids. Besides, she knew how touchy of a subject Jimmy was to Beth. "Thank you," Beth said.

Beth left Daryl's side to get her belongings. He waited patiently as she slipped on her coat, buttoned it up and returned. When they broke out into the parking lot there was no sign of Jimmy anywhere. Beth could breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry about that," Beth said. "He, Jimmy was an old boyfriend," she explained, shoving her hands into her pockets. That was what she forgot – her gloves.

Daryl nodded. "I thought I was walking into World War III when I came in. Everyone was on edge and then I saw you with him and I didn't know what to expect. The blonde waitress saw me and told me to wait," he said. "I could tell by the look on your face that something happened between you two."

Frosty breath floated from between her lips as she sighed. "He was… horrible to me. He hit me," Beth admitted, her eyes flicking up to meet Daryl's. "It was toxic and I didn't know how to escape it. Andrea helped," she said, shivering into her coat.

Anger flared within Daryl. He hated Jimmy for touching a woman like that, let alone Beth. He thought about the scars on his back and how she hadn't seen them yet. He knew her pain even if his was a little more severe. "I'm sorry," Daryl breathed. He opened his arms for Beth and she walked into them, squeezing him tightly.

What she needed was comfort and he was there to give it to her. "It's not your fault," she told him, closing her eyes. He kissed her hair, breathing in the perfume she chose to put on this morning. She smelled like honeysuckle.

"Why don't we do something fun today, huh?" He asked, pulling away slightly so he could see her face. "Get your mind off of it." Beth nodded. He slid his hands down her arms until he wrapped his fingers in hers. "I'll meet you at your house. Get changed in something warm. Wear snow boots if you have them," he said.

Beth furrowed her brow. "What are we doing?" Daryl led her to her car as she fumbled for her keys with cold fingers. She stuck the key into the lock and opened her door.

"You'll see," he smiled, leaning against her door frame. "I'll be right behind you. I just have to stop home quick to grab something. Ten minutes tops." Beth nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Beth's lips. It was still just as special. He then shut her door for her and watched as she sped off.

Beth was thankful that Daryl had shown up at the diner when he did. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if he hadn't. She drove straight home, lucky enough to catch all the green lights on the way there. Three cars back and she could see Daryl's truck. Beth shivered. She was lucky to have Daryl in her life.

She jumped out of her car as she watched him speed by. He would be back soon. Beth hurried inside and stripped off her uniform in favor of leggings underneath jeans and a thick sweater. She tied on her snow boots. She buttoned on her jacket again and then went to find her gloves and her hat. A few minutes later and Daryl knocked on her door. Beth opened it to him grinning. "Ready to go sledding?" He asked holding up a sled. Beth laughed, shaking her head. _Only him, _she thought. She grabbed ahold of his hand and dashed out to his truck. Her day was turning around.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! (:**


	8. Safe In Your Arms

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I had such bad writer's block on this story it was unbelievable. I think I got that all situated now. Anyways, this chapter is a little rough - more of just a filler chapter. But every story needs those, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy and aren't too mad at me! Leave a review please! (:**

* * *

"Ready?" Daryl asked, his voice buzzing through Beth's ear. She nodded excitedly. She was seated between Daryl's legs, his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands resting on his. She smiled as she felt him push off.

They were sitting atop a steep hill on the outskirts of town. It was a place not many local kids knew about. She was taken back to her childhood, coming to the same hill when she was a little girl. It had been many years since the last time she had been sledding. Maggie had always been the person to take her and their relationship was crumbling.

They took off down the hill, the breeze chilling Beth's face and numbing her features. Giggles radiated from her as they approached the bottom of the hill, going over a slight bump. They slowed to a stop and rolled off the sled. Daryl scooped Beth up in his arms as he fell back in the fluffy snow, his hat going askew.

Beth rested her gloved hands on his shoulders, adjusting his hat for him. She gave him a light kiss. "Feeling better?" He asked, arching a brow at her. She could feel his heartbeat under her palm.

"Much," she said, leaning her head down and resting it on his chest. They stayed wrapped up in their moment for a while. They listened to the wind swirling around the branches, the light cawing of birds and the hum of the cars off in the distance. Nothing could touch them when they were together.

After awhile, Daryl leaned forward, keeping Beth in his arms. She snaked her arms around his torso. "How 'bout I treat you to some hot chocolate? Warm yah up a little," Daryl suggested. Beth nodded slowly. Hot chocolate was one of her weaknesses. Daryl stood, still holding Beth in his arms. They started the trek back up the hill to where Daryl's truck was parked. Even if they only went down the hill once, Beth would be all right as long as she was with Daryl.

She sat in the cab as he ditched the sled in the bed of the truck and made it around to his side. She blew into her gloves, trying to warm her fingers up. Daryl climbed into the cab, turned the key in the ignition and fired the engine up. They pulled out into the street and drove back into town.

Daryl wasn't going to take her back to the Hearth. He didn't want her around there just yet. She would only have to work tomorrow night. On the drive back to town, Daryl thought about Jimmy. He tried to vision him striking Beth. It made him tighten his fingers around the steering wheel. It made him sick that he could actually imagine it. Beth was skinny, and Jimmy, he was much bigger than Beth. It wouldn't be hard for him to overpower her.

He wondered how many bruises she tried to cover up in the time they had been together. He wanted to let her know that she would be okay with him. He would never treat her the way that Jimmy treated her. He shook his thoughts out of his head when he saw the stoplight come into view. There was a coffee shop around the corner from the garage – a Starbucks.

Beth was gazing out the window. She thought about Jimmy. She would just have to make it through the New Year and he would be gone. He would go back to Texas and she would be left to enjoy her time with Daryl. To be honest, she felt bad for Daryl. They had just met and he was thrown into the complications of her only ex boyfriend.

If only she had met him at a different time. But she would have to deal with the cards she had been dealt. Daryl pulled up in front of the coffee shop, throwing the truck into park. He jumped out, opening her door and helping her onto the sidewalk over the small mound of snow.

The Starbucks was smaller, a small amount of people inside. They approached the counter. "What can I get for you?" The barista asked, wiping his hands off on a rag. Daryl gave their order and the barista went to work. Beth chose a table, shrugging off her coat, scarf and taking off her gloves.

Daryl returned to the table with their hot chocolates. Beth cradled the cup in her hands, warming her tingly numb fingers. "Thank you," she said. "For everything, Daryl. You didn't have to do this," she said, a blushing burning her cheeks.

He shook his head as he sloughed off his jacket, hanging it over the back of his chair. "You're right. I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I don't like to see you all sad like that," Daryl admitted. He took a sip from his drink, watching her carefully. It scorched his tongue.

"There's something you must understand," Beth said, her finger tracing around the lid of her hot chocolate. "When I was with Jimmy, it was ruining my life. When we broke up, I started working at the diner. It made me happy. My coworkers made sure he wouldn't come around. He's getting bold, Daryl. He's up to something," she revealed. "I don't want you to get wrapped up in this."

Daryl reached forward, taking ahold of her fingers in his. "Beth, please," he said, blue eyes shining. "Let me help. You can't do this alone. I'll do whatever I can to help," he said. Beth closed her eyes as he spoke. It was what she wanted to hear but was too selfish to ask for. They had only just met a few days ago.

Beth laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if you're real. I wonder if you really are here because it seems too good to be true," Beth said, her thumb swiping over Daryl's hand.

"I find myself thinking the same thing," Daryl said. "I've been in a few relationships, but nothing like this. This feels different. Good different," he grinned, squeezing her hand. Together they finished their drinks and sat talking, getting to know each other until the sun went down.

They learned a lot about each other. Where each of them went to high school, how Daryl got into cars, favorite colors, foods and movies or shows. Daryl wasn't into movies or television as much as Beth was, but he still liked the classics.

Long after they finished their drinks, they decided it was time to go home. A lot had happened that day. They discarded their cups in the waste can and headed back outside to the chilly night air. Beth watched as the streetlights flew by as they drove towards her house. It had been a good day despite the blow up with Jimmy.

Daryl pulled into her driveway behind her car. He killed the engine, turning to look at Beth. "I'll walk you to your door," he said as he climbed out of the cab. Beth did the same and walked up her driveway next to him.

"Thank you, again," she said, facing him in front of her front door. Daryl shrugged. It was nothing to him. She would have done the same for him. Beth unlocked her front door, pushing open the door and stepped inside. Daryl turned to walk back to his truck. "Wait," Beth said. "Will you stay?" She asked, her hand resting on the doorknob.

Daryl stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Of course," he said, turning back to her. He locked his truck and ducked inside behind Beth. She locked the door for the night and shrugged off her coat. Daryl did the same, draping it over the chair at her dining room table.

Beth discarded her gloves and scarf on the table and toed off her boots. Daryl did the same. It wasn't the first time he was staying over at a girlfriend's house but he could sense it was the first time for Beth. He could tell she wasn't happy with Jimmy and they dated when she was younger, probably still living with her parents. "My room is this way," she said walking down the dimly lit hallway.

Daryl admired the photos hung up in the hall. Her with her parents, with a girl with short brown hair. Others with people from the diner, all in which Beth was grinning from ear to ear. Daryl wondered if he would ever make it to the wall. Beth pushed open the door to her room, looking back to make sure Daryl was still following her.

He was. "My room," she murmured as they entered. It was mainly white. White walls, white bedspread, white furniture, white body length mirror. She had trinkets spread across the surfaces, little things that she had collected over the years. Candles, photos, figurines, a jewelry box. It was very plain. But Beth liked plain.

"I like it," Daryl said, wandering inside. He sidled up to the dresser, looking at the contents decorating the surface. One thing stuck out to him in particular. It was a drawing – of him specifically, and his eye. He picked it up, inspecting it closer. "You did this?" He asked, turning the sheet of paper towards Beth.

Beth gasped, a blush burning her cheeks. She had forgotten the drawing was still on her dresser. It was from the first night they met. "Yes," she admitted. "The first night you came to the diner. You asked me what I was drawing. I told you I was drawing eyes, I didn't exactly lie," her blush intensified. She stood next to him, looking at the blue ink drawing.

Daryl smiled. So she had noticed him like he noticed her. "I wish you would have shown me this then," he said, placing it back down on the dresser. "I like your room," he said. Beth thanked him.

"I'm going to get changed into my pajamas. I don't have anything for you, I'm sorry," Beth said. Daryl shrugged. He didn't expect her to.

"I'll be all right," Daryl said. Beth nodded. She couldn't get hung up on a little thing like clothes to sleep in. Daryl was in her house. Everything was going okay. She opened a dresser drawer, pulling out a baby blue V-neck and fleece pajama bottoms with ice skating penguins on them.

She ditched out of her room and into the conjoining bathroom. She slipped off her clothes, bra included. That was one thing about Beth, she could never sleep in a bra – and pulled on her pajamas. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper next to the toilet.

When she returned to Daryl, he was tucked into her bed. His jeans and shirt were pooled on the floor at the foot of the bed. His arms were folded underneath his head; he was gazing at the ceiling. "I see you made yourself comfortable," Beth teased.

Daryl turned to look at her. "I hoped this wasn't the side you liked to sleep on," he said, sitting up slightly. Beth shook her head and crawled in next to him. She liked that they could be like this with each other. It was only going to get easier.

She tucked her feet underneath the covers as Daryl curled his arm around her. She snuggled into his bare chest. He smelled like fire. "Sleep now," he said. "I'm here, Beth," he said. He wasn't sure why he said it, but he thought she needed to hear it. He was right. She did need to hear it. Beth let her eyes fall shut as sleep overcame her. She wouldn't have a problem sleeping tonight.

* * *

**Daryl finally found the drawing of him! (: So what'd yah think? When do you think the trouble will start happening? It might be sooner than you think!**


	9. After Effects

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated this in awhile! I don't know why, but this story is super hard for me to write and I'm not quite sure why all of you love it! But thanks for being patient with me! Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker than this one did!**

* * *

Beth and Daryl woke with a start. They were wrapped around each other, quickly untangling their limbs. Beth glanced to her bedside table for the time; it was four in the morning. It was a crash that had woken them up, but the alarm that followed kept them awake. Beth clicked on her light and flicked the covers off. "What was that?" She asked, rounding the bed to stand next to Daryl.

He didn't answer. "Stay here, I'll go find out," he said, hand grazing her elbow. He moved to the bedroom door and swung it open. Beth, being scared and rebellious followed him out of the bedroom. She shivered as she trailed behind him down the hallway. The alarm was getting louder as they entered her living room.

"Daryl," Beth whispered, hugging her arms around her body. "Don't go out there!" She hissed. Daryl gave her a knowing look. He knew the alarm all too well to know that it was his truck going off. He turned the lock on the door and pushed it open letting the frosty air in.

Beth watched from behind the glass door as he approached his truck. The headlights were flashing – it was the source of the ear piercing alarm. It was probably waking her neighbors up. His driver's side window and passenger window were smashed open. He stuck his arm through the opening and grabbed his keys that were left in the ignition and turned the alarm off.

Beth didn't have to think twice about who did this. It was Jimmy. She hadn't realized it, but her hand had drifted to her mouth and she was gnawing at her nails now. She hadn't done that in years. Daryl pocketed his keys and jogged back to the house. "Two busted windows," he said as he returned to Beth.

She backed away from him as he broke through the door. She rushed to turn on the lamp on one of the side tables. It wasn't much, but she could see him much better now. He was staring at her. "I'm sorry, Daryl," she murmured. She was embarrassed. She was going to be trouble for him and nothing more. "I understand if you'd like to go home."

Daryl shook his head. "C'mere," he said, opening his arms. Beth folded her arms around his torso, the material of his shirt still cold from being outside. He tucked his chin over her head. "I don't want to leave. I don't care what else he does, it's not going to make me leave," he told her.

Beth closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. It was what she needed to hear. "He's not going to stop," she whispered into his chest. "He'll do whatever he can to break us up because I never gave him what he wanted. He can't stand to see me with anybody else besides him." She pulled back slightly to look at him.

She was waiting for him to run and never return. "Let's go back to bed," he finally said. His hand slid down her arm and took her fingers in his, tugging her towards the bedroom. She clicked off the lamp before following back down the hallway. He let her climb onto the bed and cover herself with the comforter before sliding in next to her.

He wrapped his arms around him once again, laying together silently staring at the ceiling. "Do you want to come to the garage with me tomorrow?" He asked. "Stick around awhile while I fix the windows on my truck?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

Beth nodded. "I'd like that." Daryl knew that she didn't want to be alone. That much he could see.

He kissed her again and squeezed her tighter. "Sleep now, Beth," he purred her into her ear. She let her eyes fall shut as she listened to her own personal lullaby in the form of his heartbeat. It was only a few hours later when she woke still wrapped in his arms. He was watching her.

"How long have you been up?" She groaned, stretching and rolling away from him. Earlier, she didn't care what she looked like, but now she was painfully aware of her bedhead. Beth hid behind her arm.

He laughed, shifting so now he was sitting up fully. "Just a few minutes. Don't worry," he chuckled, plucking her arm away from her face. "You look beautiful as always," he promised, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. A blush burned hot in her cheeks.

She yawned and stretched again before planting a kiss on his lips. "I need a shower," she admitted, flicking the covers back. She looked evenly at Daryl. He was definitely out of place in her bedroom. "I'll be right back," Beth said, biting her lip. After what had happened yesterday, she still wasn't ready to have sex with Daryl again.

He nodded as she turned to her dresser, picking out a comfortable outfit for the day. She figured she wouldn't be doing much but hanging out with Daryl at the garage and then heading to her shift at work later. She quickly picked out a deep purple turtleneck sweater and pair of dark jeans. She would tuck them into riding boots later.

Beth then scurried off to the bathroom to shower. She finished up quickly, dressing in the outfit she had picked out. She brushed her damp hair out and threw it up into a topknot. She put on two coats of mascara and a swipe of lip balm. When she returned to Daryl, he was already redressed with his boots and jacket and waiting for her on the couch.

He stood, smiling as she came down the hallway. "I hope you don't mind," Daryl started. "I kind of raided your kitchen and found a roll of duct tape and plastic wrap so we didn't have to deal with the wind on the way to the garage," he explained, holding up the items he had scavenged. She giggled, covering her mouth again.

"I don't mind. I thought you were going to say you ate my food. But either way I wouldn't have cared," she said, shrugging on her jacket and grabbing her cell phone. "Let's go get your truck fixed up for the time being." Daryl nodded and they headed out to his vehicle. They could at least get a better look at the damage Jimmy had inflicted.

Glass was all over the bench seat and on the ground outside the truck. Nothing else seemed to be harmed. Beth ripped off a large enough piece of plastic wrap and held it up to the window opening as Daryl duct taped it to the frame. "It should hold up 'till we get to the garage," Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "It'll still be cold, though." Beth shrugged her shoulders, too.

"We'll be fine," she told him. "Let's go." She climbed into the passenger seat after cleaning off the rest of the glass, as Daryl climbed into the driver's seat. He slid the key into the ignition and they were off. Beth blew into her clasped hands, trying to warm herself up. Daryl wouldn't turn on the heat or the plastic wrap would melt.

Instead, Beth slid across the seat, wrapping her arms around his chest. He shifted so he could cradle her with his right arm. "Is Merle going to be at the garage?" Beth asked, only slightly scared. Merle was not her favorite person and honestly did not want to see him again.

Daryl gave her a quick glance. "The chances are slim. He could be out towing someone or he could be at the garage or he could be out getting drunk somewhere even if it is nine in the morning," Daryl explained, rubbing her back slightly. "Everyone else is pretty nice. I think you'll like them."

Beth nodded. "If they're anything like you, I'll love them," she said as they pulled into the parking lot of the garage.

"Wait here," he said, opening his door, jumping out as she unwrapped herself from around him. "I have to go make sure there is a bay open for me, and open the garage door," he smiled, shutting the door gently. She watched as he entered the door off to the side of the building.

She buried herself farther down in her coat. It was cold. She was actually kind of nervous to meet Daryl's coworkers. He spoke highly of them, but she was worried they would turn out to be like Merle. It had been a few minutes since Daryl disappeared into the garage. There was only one other car out in the parking lot – a small dark green car. It was in worse shape than her own car. Kind of ironic for someone working at a garage.

A few more moments passed before she saw one of the garage doors start to lift towards the roof. Daryl ducked down underneath the ascending door and approached the car. He was smiling and shaking his head slightly. There was someone else standing by the opening garage bay. Daryl clambered back into the cab of the truck. "Who's that?" Beth asked curiously.

"That's Glenn. Great guy, he'll help me with the windows," Daryl said, starting the car again and pulled into the empty bay. She tried not to stare at Glenn as Daryl drove passed, but she was curious. He looked friendly enough.

"Plastic wrap and duct tape?" Glenn asked as Beth and Daryl exited the truck. A blush burned on her cheeks and she didn't know why. "I like it." Glenn's gaze then settled onto the blonde that accompanied Daryl. "And you must be Beth. I'm Glenn," he stuck out his hand for her to shake. It was only mildly covered in grease and dirt.

Biting the inside of her lip, Beth took his hand anyways and gave it a small shake. "Nice to meet you," Beth smiled, letting go of his hand. She tried not to make it a big deal when she wiped it off on her jeans.

Glenn turned to Daryl then. "What did you say happened again?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together. Beth's eyes flickered to his. Would he tell him the truth?

"Some kids were playing baseball, went straight through," he said, dropping his eyes to the floor. Glenn mused. He slapped his hand against the hood of the truck. "Well, let's get to work. Beth, there's a heater over there next to the seat. You can stay warm there while we work," he said. Without another thought, Daryl shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. "Take my jacket and kept it toasty for me," he winked when Glenn wasn't looking.

Just then, the door clanged open, hitting the wall beside it causing a can of oil to fall from a shelf and spill to the floor. Merle was wiping his hands off, smiling in the doorway. "Well, well, well, look who's back."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review (:**


	10. Doubting and Deception

**I'm going to apologize ahead of time for this chapter. I've had a bad case with this story as a whole. But I know I have to get something out. I don't want to disappoint you guys. Anyways, enjoy it and please leave a review. **

* * *

"I knew you'd be stickin' 'round," Merle drawled, throwing his dirty rag aside. "She's a nice catch, little brother," he smiled at Daryl, praising him for the blonde he managed to catch. Shivers had run down Beth's spine. She was worried about Daryl's brother showing up and here he was in the flesh. He was even creepier the second time around. It was even worse that he thought she was attractive. At the moment, the only person she wanted thinking that was Daryl.

Merle sauntered further into the garage. Glenn had dropped his gaze, though he liked Merle for the most part. He partly remembered Merle talking about the blonde to Dale and T-Dog. He didn't get that vibe from Beth at the moment; surely she wouldn't have been all over him. "Leave her alone, Merle," Daryl threatened, leaning against the hood of his truck.

Merle threw up his hands in surrender. "I'm just pokin' fun. You know that, right, Sugar Tits?" He asked her. She didn't answer to Sugar Tits. It was Beth and nothing else. He turned his gaze onto Daryl's truck noting the two blown out windows covered with plastic wrap and duct tape. "More car trouble?" He asked, crooking an eyebrow even if it wasn't Beth's car, he could poke fun. "You seem to be a magnet for trouble."

Daryl shrugged, his façade not fading. "Baseball, went straight through," he lied through his teeth. He wasn't about to tell Merle the real way it happened. That was for only Beth, Jimmy, and him to know. But they weren't fooling Merle. He gently ran his hand over the ragged edges of the window ledge.

His brow wrinkled in suspicion. "Baseball you say?" He asked shooting a skeptical gaze to his brother. Daryl nodded. "I call bullshit. The way this glass cracked…" Merle said, running his fingers lightly over the sharp shards of glass still stuck in the bottom part of the window. "Someone bashed these in."

Beth blanched. There was no way that he could possibly notice that. She thought Merle was stupid, especially after the way he acted around her the day he picked her up in his tow truck. Beth shook her head. "That's not what happened." But Merle had broken into a few cars in his younger days and knew exactly how windows shattered from being hit hard. Besides, a baseball wouldn't grow all the way through. Even Merle wasn't that gullible.

"Sugar Tits, you might wanna watch how yah talk to me. I might be able to help yah out here. If anyone messes with my little brother, he messes with me, too." Glenn had sunk back next to Beth. He didn't like to admit it, but Merle intimidated him. The farther he was from Daryl's brother the better.

Merle took a step towards Beth, but Daryl grabbed his bicep. "Baseball," he urged, letting his hand fall. "Nothing's going on, Merle," he said, his gaze piercing. He wasn't going to drag his brother into the world dealing with Beth's exes. Only God knows what would happen then, but Daryl wasn't going to find out.

Merle let out a small chuckle. "If that's the story you wanna stick by," Merle shrugged. "By all means go ahead. But if something worse happens, don't come cryin' to me, little brother." With that said, Daryl's brother left the garage and went into the adjoining office and waiting room, slamming the door behind him. Leave it to Merle to have the best and worst entrance to a room.

A silence had fallen upon the three of them. Glenn didn't know what to believe. He didn't want to believe Merle, but he did make a good point. Given the source, he didn't know how reliable it was, but it still made sense. Merle always like to tell a good story. Daryl's eyes flickered to Beth's and then to Glenn's.

"It was a baseball, Glenn," Daryl said quietly, sensing his hesitation. "Merle wasn't even there, how would he know?" He asked. Glenn shrugged, but went to work again anyways. He didn't care how the windows broke; they would need fixing either way. Beth took that as her cue to retreat to the seat Daryl told her about next to the heater.

She settled into the chair, wrapping Daryl's jacket around her shoulders. She wished she had brought her purse with, or at least a book of poems, but she hadn't. All she had was her cellphone. It would have to do for now. She slipped it out of her own jacket pocket and unlocked it.

For the next hour and a half, Beth fiddled around with her phone while Daryl and Glenn worked on his truck. She watched from over the top of her phone from time to time to see what exactly they were doing. She watched as they peeled back the interior of the door to get to the windows innards mechanisms.

From then on, she was confused as to what they were doing. But in the end, they had got the glass changed and fixed both windows. They were both in full working condition now. Daryl exchanged a handshake with Glenn once they were finished. Even if he was a rookie, Daryl knew he could count on him. "Beth?" Daryl asked.

She perked up at the sound of her name. "Are yah ready to get goin' home?" He asked. Beth nodded, standing and stretching from the chair. With the windows fixed, they had no other reason to stay there. "I'm just gonna drop yah off. You probably want some time to yourself before yah have to get to work."

He was partly right. On the other hand, Beth didn't want to be alone. She was scared that Jimmy was going to show up anywhere she went. He showed up at the diner once, what was keeping him from showing up again? The night shift she was taking tonight, she and the cook would be the only people in the diner for wait staff.

With a goodbye wave to Glenn, Beth climbed into the truck, thankful that the windows were fixed. Once they backed out of the bay and were on the road again, Daryl spoke. "I'm sorry about Merle. He'll warm up soon. He's just mad that I've finally found someone more than a casual fuck and that I found you before he did." He gave her a sideways glance, judging her reaction.

"It's okay," Beth said. She didn't know what more to say. They rode the rest of the way in silence until they pulled into her driveway. "Thank you," Beth said looking at him. Daryl nodded. It was no problem to him. "Will I be seeing you tonight?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged. "Do you want to see me?" Beth blushed and nodded. "Then you'll see me." He leaned across the bench seat and kissed Beth's burning cheek. Beth then jumped out of the car and walked up the path to her house and left Daryl sitting in his truck.

For the rest of the day, Beth read, researched and memorized more poems, cleaned, showered and danced while she made her lunch before she headed out to work. Instead of letting her hair down naturally curly, she piled it on the top of her head in a messy bun. It was just one of those days.

With one look in the mirror before Beth headed out the door, she sighed. Her hair was dull, her eyes were lifeless and it almost looked as if she was gaining bags under her eyes. She was barely twenty-five! She knew it was all because Jimmy had sewn himself back into Beth's life. And she knew the only person who could help her out of this rut was Daryl.

* * *

**Although Merle still seems like a bad guy, he's going to be a key character later on in the story.**


	11. A Step Too Far

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story. It's just whenever I come to this story to write it - my mind goes blank. It is the worst case of writer's block I've ever had, really. I'm going to try to update this story more often and keep it true to what I originally intended to happen in it. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Please, leave me a review of what you think. It is highly appreciated!**

* * *

Beth pulled into the diner parking lot just as the sun was dipping below the tree line. She shivered as she slid out of her car and hurried across the almost empty parking lot. There were three or four cars – most of them belonging to the staff. The small bell above the door signaled her arrival. The waitress on duty, Caroline, turned and smiled. "Hey, Beth," she smiled, tucking her notepad into the front pocket of her apron. "You're early."

Caroline was a young waitress, still in high school, but she needed the extra money. She was a blonde, just like Beth and blue eyes a shade darker than hers. Beth scooted around the counter, dropping her purse off underneath. "I thought I'd get in a few extra hours. It's the least I can do for leaving early yesterday," Beth explained, tying on her apron.

Popping her gum, Caroline leaned against the counter, gazing at Beth. "Is everything all right? You look kinda tired," she said, blowing another bubble. Beth sighed. She liked Caroline. Didn't work with her often, but she didn't mind her. But on this particular night, she just didn't want to deal with her probing questions.

"I'm fine, Caroline. Thanks for the concern. Why don't yah get going? It's the weekend. Go enjoy it," Beth urged. Caroline wasn't going to pass up the offer of shaving off the last hour of her shift. She gave her a genuine smile, collected her belongings and scooted out the door without another word. Beth sighed, running a hand over her face, before rounding the counter with a coffee pot and sidling up to the only person in the diner.

It was a man, somewhere in his late teens, early twenties. He was reading a book in one hand, a mug of steaming coffee in the other. "Can I get yah a refill?" Beth inquired, painting a bogus smile on her face. The man looked up from his reading, eyes connecting with Beth's. They were dark like chocolate. He glanced to his cup and nodded, sliding it forward for her to fill.

Beth hesitantly took the cup from the table and poured the hot coffee for him. He wasn't the friendliest customer Beth ever encountered. "There yah go," she smiled, setting the mug back down near his hand. The man nodded, returning to the pages of his book. Beth stared at him for a moment, rigging her memory to see if she knew him from anywhere. He did seem familiar… She turned on her heels, making her way back to the counter.

Now all she could really do was wait for another customer to come, which was unlikely, or wait for Daryl to arrive to keep her company and that might not be for a while since Beth arrived early. She grabbed a rag and cleaned the counter of any small coffee spills. She then sat down on her favorite stool, fishing around in her purse for her book of poetry that she was working through.

Beth flipped open to her doggy-eared page, folding the creased triangle back into place. Beth was never really one to use bookmarks. She thought the creases added character to the book. She liked to remember where she stopped, or if other people borrowed the book, they'd know where she paused as well. It was one of the quirks she kept from being a kid. It was a few longer poems later that the small tinkle of the bell caught her attention. Someone had come into the diner. She had missed the headlights skimming across the diner walls. It was Daryl.

Doggy-earing her book again, Beth tucked it back into her purse as she stood. "Hello, handsome," Beth smiled, skirting around the end of the counter, wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck, kissing him gently. "I was wondering when yah were gonna show up." Beth unwrapped her arms from around him, remembering that they weren't alone in the small diner. She wasn't worried about the cook. He usually stayed in the back of the house, snoozing until Beth gave him an order to make. It was the familiar-yet-not-familiar man in the corner booth she was worried about.

She glanced over to him. He was clearly watching the interaction between her and Daryl. Beth averted her gaze quickly, wiping off her palms on her apron. "Can I get yah anything?" She asked, walking back around the counter. She didn't exactly want to get in trouble for displaying affection around her customers even if there was only one in the whole restaurant.

Daryl shrugged off his jacket, lying it across the stool next to him. "You've got chili, right?" He asked. Beth nodded, handing him a menu just in case he needed it. He flipped it open, scanning the laminated pages. "I'll go with a bowl of chili. It's getting colder out there," he said, handing the menu back to Beth. She placed it under the counter and wrote out Daryl's order on her pad. She rung the bell, placing the order slip where the cook would get it.

Beth picked up her stool, placing it on the other side of the counter across from Daryl. "Coffee black again?" Beth asked as a second thought. He nodded, leaning his elbows against the counter, watching as she sauntered over to coffee station. He'd never get tired of seeing her in her waitress uniform. As unappealing visually it was, it made her backside look heavenly. Beth quickly filled a clean mug with hot coffee and handed it to Daryl.

She wished every night would end like this – just her and Daryl. That was all she really wanted. But the spectator in the corner booth was starting to creep her out. It almost looked as if he hadn't touched his coffee since she last filled it. Beth pushed the invading thoughts out of her mind and sat down across from Daryl. "How're yah holding up?" Daryl asked, taking a tentative sip from his mug.

Beth shrugged. She was doing all right. "Could be better," she admitted. "I think once this all blows over, I'll be all right." She flicked her gaze up to meet his. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He knew that this was only going to be the beginning of it. Jimmy… he seemed persistent to say the least. He went as far as shattering Daryl's windows, he could tell this wasn't going to be the only thing Jimmy was going to pull.

"The best thing to do is just ignore him. He wants a reaction, Beth. He wants to see you cry, to see you in pain. You can't give him that," Daryl finally murmured. He reached across the small space between them and folded her small hands between his. If only he could shield her from the whole world.

Beth smiled. She was glad that she had met Daryl. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. She honestly didn't know how she would have handled this if he wasn't here, or Andrea, or anyone at the diner for that matter. When it came to Jimmy, she was a scared puppy dog. He had controlled her whole life before, beat her, she was scared it was just going to happen all over again. "Thank you," she whispered.

Just then, another bell rang, from the cook this time. Daryl's bowl of chili was ready. Beth reluctantly withdrew her hands from Daryl's and got up to retrieve his meal. She sat it back down in front of him with silverware wrapped in a cheap napkin. He quickly unwrapped the spoon and delved into the steaming chili. He nodded as he chewed, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'll be right back," Beth said, remembering that she had to check up on the other customer, though she really didn't want to whether Daryl was here or not.

She made her way towards the corner booth, the man still indulged in his book. It was a book Beth had never seen before, the cover seemingly having no title either. It was odd. "Can I get yah anything else?" Beth asked, rolling up onto her tiptoes, trying to get a better look at his face. The man shook his head once, lifting the book a tad higher, trying to make it look unintentional to Beth. But she wasn't a fool. He was trying to hide his face. "Ready for the check then?" She asked, glancing to the mug of coffee. It was still full. Beth glanced over to Daryl who was already watching the interaction between Beth and the mysterious man. He nodded once, turning the page of his book as if to dismiss her.

Beth fought the urge to roll her eyes but sauntered away and back around the counter. She rung up his cup of coffee and printed out the bill. When Beth made her way back to his booth, the exact change was already laid out on the table, his dark eyes peering out over the cover of his book. Beth furrowed her brow at the situation unfolding in front of her. She slid the check towards him. "Have a good night, okay?" Beth said, her statement hanging unanswered.

Seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere with him, she turned and made her way back to the counter and the safety of Daryl. "That was odd," she said, taking her seat again. She looked to the man again, but his back was to her. He was gathering his belongings. But the hoodie that he was wearing was enough to give him away. The logo was the from the same bull riding club that Jimmy came from.

When he left for Texas to become a bull rider, he wasn't the only one from town to go with him. She knew exactly who he was now. His name was Dakota Bennett. Him, Jimmy and Beth had all gone to the same high school. He, along with Jimmy both wanted to be bull riders and road tripped all the way to Texas to pursue it. Anger boiled within her. He was spying on her.

Before she could say anything, he was already out the door – probably headed to wherever Jimmy was to tell him what he was observing. Whatever he could observe. It was just she and Daryl. And that was probably enough to enrage Jimmy even more that she was still hanging around Daryl and not sulking about his shattered windows. "Beth, what is it?" Daryl urged, trying to catch her attention. Beth hadn't noticed that her eyes had glazed over.

She snapped back into reality. "I know who that was. It was Dakota; he went to Texas with Jimmy. He probably doesn't think I'd recognize him after all this time," Beth shook her head. "He was watching me even before you got here." Whatever she would do, she wouldn't cry. Daryl abandoned his spoon upon the realization that Jimmy was having his friends follow Beth around. He was serious about all this.

"C'mere," Daryl said, standing. Beth made her way around the counter and into Daryl's arm. He cradled the back of her head as her arms snaked around his waist. He wanted to keep her safe, to keep her away from all the horrors that Jimmy brought along with him. He wanted to preserve this moment, no matter the circumstances. He wanted Beth to be happy. But he knew with everything that was going on, that wouldn't be happening for awhile – but he would do everything in his power to make it happen sooner.


End file.
